The Day The Crossovers Went Forever Completely Permanent
by Rusticabcd
Summary: Every franchise that ever existed, whether if it's cartoon, anime, or live action, all had their series finales take place at the same time of 3/20/2005 of the same day and month. A day later, that's where the Rustic franchise starts. Sure Gravity Falls is in the summer but every Hyperverse's timeline is messed up, a lot of them are either have a date before 3/20/2005.
1. Before Rustic

Chapter 1: Prologue

On March 20, 2005 every franchise that ever existed, whether if it's cartoon, anime, or live action, they all had their series finales take place at the same time of March 20, 2005 of the same day of the same month, and a day later on March 21 2005, at 12:00-3:00 A.M., and that's where the Rustic franchise starts. Sure Gravity Falls is in the summer but every Versal Bundle's timeline is messed up, a lot of them are either have a date before March 20, 2005 or after 2005, however, the correct date of the Verse was actually March 20, 2005, the same as our Universe, and that was many years ago, here is what happened the that day of March 21, 2005.


	2. Moments Before Rustic

It was 11:59 P.M., Rustic the robloxian was laying on an old couch in the TV room of his house, which his house is underground, and the rooms look a little rundown and ghetto, then, suddenly 12:00 A.M. hit, and it was now March 21st , 2005, a wall opened up on the right side of the room leading to a hallway. This woke up Rustic and he walked into the hallway, and went into the first room on the left. In the room, he saw a big portal machine and next to the doorway he stumbled upon a black armored, sleeveless suit with sunglasses and a watch. Rustic pressed the button and it instantly equipped him with the suit, the watch on his right wrist turned on and said, "Hi, I'm Dara, your personal omniversal travelling assistant, where would you like to go?" Rustic sighed and said, "I don't know, anywhere."

"Confirmed" it said.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared and Rustic had no other choice but to go in, since because he's never gone anywhere since he was born 1 month and 3 days after the beginning of time. As Rustic was in the portal he travelled at extremely high amounts of speed, probably between the fastest a Tardis can go and the fastest the Flash can go, and so it began.


	3. Rustic In The TAWOG Hyperverse

Before we start, just to let you know, I'm not Rustic, I'm actually a human named Eric Franco, and last but not least all the franchises used are not owned by me, except Rustic of course, all the franchises used in this are owned by their respective owners, starting with The Amazing World Of Gumball, which is owned by Ben Bocquelet, Cartoon Network, and Time Warner, and now let's begin.

1:00 A.M.

Rustic comes out of the black portal horrified, because it was his very first time going through one. The first thing he sees is a couch in next to him, behind it was a stairway, and then he sneaks up it, and then stumbles across a hallway, he then walks into to the room that Gumball and Darwin sleep in. The first thing he sees is a blue cat sleeping on the bottom bunkbed, and a fish sleeping in a fish bowl, who was also the same size as it, then next to a window he sees a computer. Not knowing what it was, Rustic snuck directly toward the computer and decided to quietly press buttons, he accidently presses a button which causes the computer to make a loud noise, waking up Gumball and Darwin, and Anais, they notice the Yellow-Orange skinned robloxian, who was 3 ft in height. In cubic block length, width, and height, each leg being 1x1x3.5, torso being 2x1x3, arms being 1x1x3.25, and head being 1.5x1.5x1.75, his body was all blockish, except for his head, which was a the shape of a 3D square with round corners, making his head a cube and sphere hybrid. Without the hair, the top and bottom of the shape of the head were flat areas. His hair was brown and he had a red bandana that extended to his feet. Rustic who is frightened by the noise, tries to make a run for it but then notices that, Gumball Darwin, and Anais are now awake. They all scream, which went on for 6 seconds. This wakes up Nicole and Richard Watterson.

As Rustic ran towards the stairs, behind him came out Nicole and Richard, along with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Nicole, who was angry, says to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, "What's going on here!" then she looks behind, seeing Rustic yelling at him, "AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Which causes Rustic to fall down the stairs, which triggers the watch,

"Spontaneously combusting all nearest electronics"

The TV, game systems, jukebox, and speakers, then all combust.

The Wattersons then run downstairs, seeing the damage the watch caused, as Rustic franticly went into the portal, not knowing how to close them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE GAME CONSOLE!" Cried Gumball.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Yelled Nicole, "Richard, Gumball, Darwin, WE ARE GOING IN THERE!"

"Hey, what about me!" Said Anais.

"Sorry sweetie, but I think you're a bit young to go in there." Said Nicole,

"Are you kidding me! Why is it that I'm always the one to stay." Said Anais. "You know what, that's it, I'm going in there." She then runs into the portal by herself, which the family upset at Anais, run into the portal.


End file.
